Despite the increasing availability of computing technology in all aspects of life, paper documents are still prevalent in many scenarios. In some cases, users wish to create digital images from paper documents. For example, digital images of documents, receipts, menus, books, newspapers, flyers, and other text are frequently captured to distribute information to other users, or for use in applications such as optical character recognition (OCR). Oftentimes, these digital images often contain distracting artifacts from the photographer, the camera, or other objects in the environment. Distracting artifacts can be aesthetically unpleasing, and can cause issues for applications involving OCR.